The Dance
by NightOwl050403
Summary: Just a cute Tratie oneshot set in a dance the Aphrodite Cabin puts on. EDIT; Relized I forgot a disclaimer, nothing belongs to me but the plot.
1. The Oringinal Version

**This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. I enjoy and except constructive criticism but please no flames. If you do feel the need to leave flames it is greatly appreciated if you could a least tell me what I did wrong so I can improve in future stories. Thanks.**

 **-NightOwl050403**

Katie POV

I stood at the side of the dance. Yes, dance. The Aphrodite Cabin thought it would be a great idea to host a dance for Camp Half-Blood. I actually like dances but my half-sister Miranda was flirting with Conner Stoll (though she would deny it) and My closet friend other than her, Amanda Silk daughter of Aphrodite, was a little distracted by all the attention the boys were giving her. Amanda was actually really sweet, she was just also really beautiful. Anyways that left me on the side of the dance by myself. I sighed I loved Amanda I really did but it wasn't fair that she got all the boys. I wanted a boy to notice me, and one boy in particular, a curly haired, blue eyed, trouble making, prankster, who went by the name of Travis Stoll.

After roughly, an hour of watching Amanda get swarmed by boys someone came up to me form the side, I barely noticed them until they spoke. "So you not enjoying yourself?" the stranger asked "No," I said " I'm just a little tired of watching the boys fawn over Amanda. I wish a boy would like me for once instead of Amanda." Once again the stranger spoke " I happen to know a boy who really likes you." As he spoke I slowly realized who was speaking. I turned and Travis smiled at me and held out on hand, "Katie" he said "May I have this dance?" I smiled right back at him "Yes Travis you may" He grinned toke my hand and lend me out into the dance floor.


	2. The Revised Version

**This is a redo of my first story, after reading an insightful comment from a guest I have decided to revise it to make it better. I hope you enjoy this redo, however I will keep the other version up as the first chapter for comparison. I gratefully except constructive criticism but please no flames. If you do feel the need to leave flames it is greatly appreciated if you could a least tell me what I did wrong so I can improve in future stories. Thanks.**  
 **-NightOwl050403**

Katie POV

I stood at the side of the dance. Yes, dance. The Aphrodite Cabin thought it would be a great idea to host a dance for Camp Half-Blood. After getting permission from Chiron (who approved under the idea that it would be a good bonding exercise) they went all out transforming there cabin into a full blown dance floor. The theme, they decided, would be Valentines and the whole cabin was decked out in pinks and reds (well I mean more than usual) and they had added balloons, streamers, chocolate fountains, ice statues, and loads of other fancy decorations, they even had a gazebo built and decorated at the side of the woods. I actually don't usually mind dances but my half-sister Miranda was totally flirting with Conner Stoll (though she would deny it) and my closet friend other than her, Amanda Silk daughter of Aphrodite, was a little distracted by all the attention the boys were giving her. Amanda was actually really sweet, she was just also really beautiful, I loved Amanda I really did but it wasn't fair that she got all the boys. I wouldn't mind if for once a boy noticed _me_ , particularly one boy in particular, a curly haired, blue eyed, trouble making, prankster, who went by the name of Trav- NO I did not just think that, oh who am I kidding I may have a small crush on Travis, but no one has to know that. But it didn't matter that much anyways, there was no way I could compete with Amanda, I mean with her thick black hair, womanly figure, and beautiful tinkling laugh, she was the picture of beauty, add on the floor-length, red silk dress, and the bright red lipstick, and she was especially ravishing tonight. I didn't even begin to compare with my limp brown hair, flat-chested figure and plain green dress that reached my knees. Anyways with them preoccupied I was left on the side of the dance by myself, I sighed.

After roughly, an hour of watching Amanda get swarmed by boys I crossed the room to get some punch, I crossed back and slid down the wall hugging my knees to my chest and taking small sips of punch. After a couple minutes someone came up to me from the side, I barely noticed them until they spoke. "So I take it you're not enjoying yourself?" the stranger asked "No." I said without looking up. There was a pause and then the person beside me started speaking again, "Why not?" I sighed "I'm just a little tired of watching the boys fawn over Amanda. I miss her company. I also wouldn't mind if a boy just liked me for once instead of Amanda." Once again the stranger spoke, a tone of humour in their voice "I happen to know a boy who really likes you." As he spoke I slowly realized who was speaking. I turned and Travis smiled an impish grin at me and held out on hand, "Katie" he said "May I have this dance?" I raised an eyebrow at him "How do I know this isn't just another prank?" He retracted his hand and appeared to be thinking for a minute, then his smile resurfaced, and he stuck out his hand again. "You don't, so I guess you'll just have to trust me." I sighed, "Alright _just_ this once." His grin widened and he took my hand and led me out into the dance floor.

After about three songs we sat back down at the edge of the dance. Travis turned to me, "See no pranks, besides that wasn't so bad was it?" I gave him a half smile, "No I guess it wasn't _so_ bad." He grinned and then suddenly stood up. "Come with me!" I raised an eyebrow but I grudgingly got up and followed him. When we got outside he darted across the horseshoe of cabins throwing a "Wait here!" over his shoulder. Once he had darted back with a newly obtained ladder he slowly led me to the edge of the forest, I was sceptical but he hadn't done anything wrong so far and I was curious as to what he was doing. He stopped in front of the newly built gazebo and leaned the latter up against the side. He then turned to me and with an impish grin he said, "After you." I stared at him wide eyed, "There is no way in hell you are going to get me on top of that gazebo!'' I told him crossing my arms. He pouted "Come on Katie-Cat pleeeeeeeease." He pleaded. We stared at each other for awhile until his puppy eyes won out over my angry glare. I sighed, "Fine, but if this is a prank, you will pay." His face lit up again, "Yes! You won't regret it I promise you." I slowly climbed the ladder and once I was done I sat carefully on the roof of the gazebo. As soon as I was safely off the ladder Travis pulled it away and oblivious to my protests set just inside the forest. He then stood on the railing of the gazebo and used the edge of the gazebo to pull himself up onto the top of the gazebo. I turned to face him, "How could you!?" He looked genuinely confused, "What do you mean?" I took a deep breath and tried very hard not yell, it only sorta worked, "What do I mean? What do I mean? I mean that you moved the ladder so that I can't get down, I can't believe I trusted you because I should have known you do something like this which is obviously some sort of sick prank to humiliate me and... and..." I was getting hysterical. "Katie, Katie, calm down it's not a prank." He put his hands on my shoulders forcing me to turn and look at him. "What do you mean it's not a prank?" He smiled reassuringly. "I only moved the ladder so no one would hide it or move while we're up here and as soon as you want to go down I'll go get it, okay?" I tried to blink away the tears that had been starting to form in the corners of my eyes. "Okay." I closed my eyes and then opened them again. "What did you bring me up here for anyways?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Lay down and look up at the stars." He said, doing just that, I mirrored him and what I saw took my breath away. "Wow, they're beautiful." Travis only smiled in return. I lay my head o his chest and he put his arm around me. And after star gazing in silence for awhile I closed my eyes enjoying the serene quiet and feeling glad that I had accepted Travis' offer to dance.


End file.
